So Long
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: "Karena dia milikku!" / "Kenapa aku merasa sedikit sakit." / "Kau terlalu kasar. Kami hanya mencoba ramah kepadamu!" / "Apakah pacarmu selingkuh?" / "Jangan sentuh aku!" / "Dia tidak punya perasaan." / "Maafkan aku selama ini. Aku membohongimu." / Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. AU


Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya. Ia sudah berada di sekolah itu selama setahun. Ia selalu merasa kehidupannya di sekolah ini semakin membaik. Dia adalah tipikal gadis yang tidak bisa langsung beradaptasi secara cepat dalam lingkungan yang baru.

Ketika ada orang yang dengan cepat bisa memasukkan dirinya ke dalam sebuah lingkungan baru, maka ia adalah sebaliknya. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk itu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia berhasil melakukannya karena ia baru saja mendapat peringkat yang menurut beberapa orang termasuk tinggi itu.

Ia bukanlah gadis sombong, ia juga bukanlah orang yang populer setelah mendapatkan peringkat itu. Ia tetap menjadi dirinya yang biasanya. Tetap seperti gadis yang sulit beradaptasi dengan cepat. Gadis itu bernama, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura segera memasuki kelasnya yang sunyi itu. Maklum, hari ini ia bangun agak cepat, sehingga ia berangkat lebih awal. Kelas begitu sunyi, namun ia melihat sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Hanya ada dia dan Sasuke Uchiha di sana. Sakura menghela napas, kemudian ia menduduki bangkunya yang jauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke termasuk siswa terpintar di kelasnya. Sakura saja berada di bawah peringkat Sasuke. Tidak heran begitu banyak orang yang berbuat kebaikan kepadanya. Tambahan, Sasuke Uchiha orang yang populer.

Sakura ingat ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke. Apabila kalian pikir Sakura memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Sasuke, tolong jauhkan itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan apapun terhadap orang di sekitarnya. Sakura mengambil kertas ujiannya di dalam tas, kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Permisi, Sasuke-_san_, bisakah aku meminjam kertas ujianmu kemarin?" tanya Sakura dengan ramah.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Ia masih menatap keluar jendela, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Menatap daun-daun yang berguguran tertiup angin.

Sakura kembali fokus menatap Sasuke, lelaki itu masih terdiam dan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan minta lain kali." ujar Sakura sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ini!" Sasuke meletakkan kertas ujiannya di mejanya. Sakura berbalik untuk mengambil kertas itu. Senyum mengembang dari sudut bibirnya. Sakura duduk di kursi dekat Sasuke.

"Aku selalu penasaran melihat nilai ujianmu." ucap Sakura sambil menatap kertas ujian Sasuke yang kini berada di tangannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia kembali menatap keluar jendela tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang kini asyik bergelut dengan kertas ujiannya.

"Oi, Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang barusaja memanggilnya menggunakan nama depannya. "Kau memanggilku?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan menatap mata Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu bahkan ketika kita sudah berpacaran?" ucap Sasuke seketika.

"Eh?"

* * *

Naruto ( c ) Masashi Kishimoto

**So Long** ( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

Genre: Romance, Drama (maybe)

**Banjir TomatCeri 2014**

* * *

"Sasuke, kau bicara apa barusan?" tanya Sakura mencoba meyakini ucapan aneh Sasuke tadi.

"Kau bertindak seperti tidak mengenaliku. Padahal aku sudah tiga bulan menjadi kekasihmu." ucap Sasuke sekali lagi. Kali ini nadanya lebih mendalam.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan heran. "Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. Ia masih bingung dengan keadaan yang sekarang.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menghadap ke jendela, membelakangi Sakura. "Kau bertindak kaku padaku hari ini. Kau bahkan memanggilku dengan akhiran _san_ tadi."

"Tapi…" Sakura kembali ingin menahan semua yang Sasuke katakan, tetapi tiba-tiba ada satu hal yang terbesit dalam otaknya. "Aku cuma merasa kalau kita hanya berdua di kelas ini, dan itu agak memalukan." ucap Sakura sambil menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hah?" Sasuke hanya termangu heran.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian di pagi hari itu, Sakura masih saja dikerubungi hampir seluruh siswa di sekolahnya khususnya para perempuan. Ada yang iri, senang, sedih dan kesal melihat Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai pacar Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya cuek dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Baginya ini bukan hal yang sulit selama orang-orang itu tidak berbuat hal yang buruk kepadanya.

Sakura tidak akan melapor kepada Sasuke karena hal seperti itu, karena ia menerima Sasuke juga bukan karena hal yang khusus.

Saat ini adalah waktu istirahat, Sakura berada di kantin menunggu Sasuke untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Tiba-tiba…

"Sakura. Kau sangat beruntung bisa bersama anak itu!" ucap Naruto sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sakura. Membuat ia tersedak.

"_Uhuk_! Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Lagipula setiap hari kau mengatakan hal yang sama." gerutu Sakura.

Naruto duduk di samping Sakura. "Aku adalah sahabat Sasuke. Aku selalu berada di pihaknya. Sedangkan aku adalah temanmu. Kita benar-benar berjodoh!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh bahu Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto! Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya, dasar bodoh!" teriak Ino sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Karena dia milikku!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Sontak Naruto dan Ino menatap Sasuke dengan heran. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

Sasuke mengambil potongan roti yang ada di hadapan Sakura. "Sejak tadi. Sakura, bukannya kau ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan?

"Oh, iya. Ini!" Sakura menyerahkan bukunya kepada Sasuke. "Sebenarnya ada beberapa bagian yang tidak aku mengerti. Bantu aku supaya aku bisa mengerti dengan cepat."

"Ah, aku lupa mengambil buku catatanku. Aku pikir ini bagian yang lebih mudah kumengerti." ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kita harus ke kelas?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Apa tidak masalah?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak masalah. Ayo, ke kelas." ajak Sakura sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah meninggalkan kantin bersama. Sedangkan Naruto dan Ino hanya melongo karena ditinggalkan.

"Oiii, Sakuraaaaa!" teriak Ino.

"Orang pacaran memang sulit, ya. Mereka bahkan melupakan kita." ucap Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Benar. Hei, Naruto. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Ino yang masih memandang punggung Sasuke dan Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau tidak merasa janggal dengan hubungan mereka?" tanya Ino.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. "Janggal? Apanya?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Ia menatap serius wajah Naruto. "Dengar, peringkat Sakura mendadak meningkat ketika ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke."

"Hoh, menurutku itu wajar. Mereka berdua sudah pintar sejak awal. Jadi tidak masalah kalo peringkat Sakura semakin bertambah apalagi dia sekarang berpacaran dengan Sasuke." jelas Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino.

"Apakah kau berpikir begitu? Yang selama ini aku tahu, Sakura tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada Sasuke." ucap Ino yang semakin ragu.

"Perasaan itu bisa berubah kapan saja. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dia alami sekarang, besok, lusa, dan selanjutnya." ucap Naruto. "Lagipula, Sakura itu sahabatmu. Kau harus mendukungnya!"

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu terhadap Sakura." ucap Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah. Sakura terlambat keluar dari kelas karena ia mendapat tugas piket. Jadi, ia meminta tolong kepada Sasuke untuk menunggunya.

Setelah Sakura membereskan tugasnya, ia segera berlari keluar kelas mencari Sasuke. Sasuke bilang, ia menunggunya di dekat loker di depan.

Koridor begitu sepi. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang masih bertahan di sana. Dari dalam, Sakura dapat merasakan cahaya matahari sore yang menerpa tubuhnya saat sedang berlari di sepanjang koridor. Sakura tiba di depan loker, ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya. Ketika ia berjalan mendekat, ternyata Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Apa? Seseorang?

Sakura semakin mendekat untuk melihat orang itu. Rupanya itu adalah Karin. Sasuke terlihat sedang berbicara akrab dengan Karin. Jangan salah, Karin adalah sahabat Sasuke. Mereka sudah bersama sejak SMP, sedangkan Sasuke bersama Naruto sejak masih kecil. Sasuke menyadari Sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap Karin, kemudian melemparkan senyum ramah dan dibalas oleh Karin. Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke. "Aku sudah selesai."

Sebenarnya sore ini mereka ada janji untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Karin, apa tidak masalah? Kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Karin menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah duluan. Sakura sudah menunggumu." ucap Karin.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau benar juga. Ya, sudah. Aku pulang dulu." Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. Kemudian mereka berdua melangkah meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

"Sakura, bagaimana? Kau mau mengerjakan tugas itu di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Mencari tempat yang nyaman. "Bagaimana kalau ke taman yang ada di sana. Cukup sejuk dan nyaman."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka segera memulai kegiatan belajar di taman pada sore itu.

Pada akhirnya, sudah hampir malam. Mereka berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatan belajar.

"_Gaaaaah_! Aku cukup belajar hari ini. Aku malas belajar lagi." ucap Sakura sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau mau turun peringkat, huh? Kau harus selalu berjuang." ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Mereka sudah bersiap pulang.

Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke rumahnya. Karena rumah Sakura tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

Setibanya di rumah Sakura.

"Apakah kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatap langit, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. "Aku rasa lain kali saja. Sudah hampir malam. Udaranya juga akan semakin dingin."

Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali. "Begitu. Ya, sudah. Hati-hati."

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Ia melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik menatap Sakura. "Jangan lupa belajar."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak akan."

Sosok Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura kemudian menghilangkan senyumnya. Ia menyentuh pagar rumahnya yang sudah mulai dingin. Kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa aku merasa sedikit sakit." Sakura menyentuh dadanya. "Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Esoknya, Sakura masih berada di dalam kelasnya. Ia masih berkutat dengan tugasnya yang semakin banyak. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka melalaikan tugas.

Ketika ia sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas, tiba-tiba Sasuke memasuki kelas bersama Karin. Sakura menatap Karin yang tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian tersenyum balik.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Ia duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya. Aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa lagi. Kau belum pulang? Kau bilang mau pulang duluan."

"Aku menemani Karin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di kelasnya. Aku bertemu dia di jalan." Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Karin yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Sepertinya dia sudah mau pulang." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu kutunggu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Ia masih menatap Karin yang berdiri di depan pintu. Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu. Aku masih lama. Pulanglah duluan."

Sasuke menggangguk kemudian pulang bersama Karin. Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa waktu. Ketika menyadari langit semakin gelap, Sakura segera menghentikan tugasnya dan merapikan barangnya. Ia melangkah keluar kelas tetapi ia terhalangi dengan beberapa orang siswi.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Mereka melancarkan tatapan yang tajam seolah-olah ingin menghancurkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam, kemudian mencoba melewati orang-orang itu. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka memegang bahu Sakura dengan keras.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan orang itu.

"_Are, are_. Kau terlalu kasar. Kami hanya mencoba ramah kepadamu!" ucap orang itu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura.

"Kalian mau apa? Kalian selalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini." ucap salah satu dari mereka lagi.

Apa yang terjadi ini bukanlah hal yang aneh. Sakura sudah sering menjadi bahan untuk mereka. Orang-orang ini adalah teman Sakura ketika masih di SMP. Meskipun Sakura adalah tipe orang yang pintar dan paling jarang mengalami masalah, selama ini ia selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari orang yang sudah lama memusuhinya.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama pacarmu?" tanya Shion, salah satu dari mereka.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia malas berurusan dengan mereka. Ia pikir orang-orang ini sudah menyerah karena akhir-akhir ia tidak mengalaminya.

_"Apakah pacarmu selingkuh?"_

_"Kasihan sekali. Kau memang orang yang paling kasihan. Aku kasihan kepadamu."_

_"Kau hanya orang yang dimanfaatkan!"_

_"Kau selalu seperti ini sejak dulu."_

Sakura masih tidak memperdulikan dan terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik Sakura dari belakang. "Hei, bicaralah pada kami. Kami sangat merindukanmu." tangan itu menarik Sakura dan membuat Sakura secara paksa harus berbalik.

Sakura menarik tangannya dengan paksa. "Hei, hentikan! Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kesal.

"Kami hanya ingin bermain denganmu. Aku lihat tadi pacarmu berjalan dengan seorang gadis." Shion mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kasihan? Selingkuh? Berjalan dengan orang lain? Kau pikir aku peduli!" teriak Sakura sambil menatap semua orang itu dengan tajam.

Seketika mereka tertawa dengan kerasnya. "Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah Sasuke yang membutuhkanmu?" ledek Shion.

Sakura terdiam. Ia ingin menyangkal, namun ia mengingat Sasuke. Sasuke selalu salah mengerti mengenai perasaannya. "Kau benar. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku ingin berpacaran dengan Sasuke karena ia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama. Kau pikir aku peduli soal perasaan? Dia tidak mengerti perasaanku." teriak Sakura. Emosinya semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Ah, aku mendapatkannya!" ucap seorang gadis di belakang Shion. Ia mengayunkan sebuah _recorder_ sambil tersenyum licik. "Kau akan hancur setelah ini!"

"Aku penasaran seperti apa reaksinya kalau kita mendengarkan ini kepada Sasuke. Ia akan langsung meninggalkanmu." ucap Shion.

Sakura terkejut. Ia mencoba merebut benda itu. Tapi ia tidak sanggup. "Berikan kepadaku!" teriak Sakura.

"Ah, tidak mungkin aku memberikannya. Kenapa? Kau takut Sasuke mendengarnya? Rupanya Sakura kita ini adalah pengecut yang berusaha menjadi orang hebat." kemudian mereka tertawa lagi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan orang-orang itu. Ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Ia tidak mampu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Esok hari. Sakura tidak berani berbicara dengan Sasuke sejak tadi pagi. Sakura yakin pada saat istirahat makan siang, mereka akan segera membocorkannya pada Sasuke. Sakura memilih istirahat di atap sekolah. Ia tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sakura hanya mampu menerima apa yang terjadi. Jujur saja, apa yang kemarin ia katakan itu memang benar. Sakura tidak begitu memikirkan perasaan Sasuke. Sakura hanya ingin agar nilainya meningkat.

Tapi, seharusnya Sakura merasa biasa saja kalau Sasuke mengetahui rekaman itu. Tapi kenapa ia merasa sakit di dadanya. Ia selalu merasakan ini ketika bersama Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Sakura segera berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali. Dalam perjalanannya, ia tidak sengaja mendengar orang berbisik.

"_Kalau kau hanya mengandalkan otak, kau tidak bisa mengerti cinta!"_

"_Kasihan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya. Hahahaha!"_

"_Dia tidak punya perasaan."_

"_Orang seperti itu lebih baik dijauhi saja."_

"_Egois."_

"_Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa!"_

Itulah yang sempat Sakura dengarkan selama di perjalanan. Ketika sedang berjalan, kemudian datang sekelompok siswi yang kemarin mengganggunya. Sakura terus berjalan tanpa menyadari Shion yang sedang meletakkan kakinya di depan Sakura untuk menyandungnya.

Brak! Sakura terjatuh duduk di lantai. Ia agak terkejut, kemudian ia menatap Shion. Seketika ia hanya dapat mendengar suara tertawa dari orang di sekitarnya.

Ino yang tidak sengaja lewat kemudian segera menghampiri Sakura dan membantunya berdiri. "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku." Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Apakah semua itu benar?" tanya Ino.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Di sisi lain, apa yang ia katakan kemarin itu ada benarnya. Tapi semenjak bersama Sasuke, ia merasa perasaan itu memudar. Ia seperti menyukai Sasuke karena perasaan. Tapi Sakura kembali mengingat niat pertamanya berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

"Benar. Apa yang aku katakan kemarin itu benar." ucap Sakura tanpa ragu.

Ino menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Sakura?" Ino melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya sendiri. Selama ini terimakasih telah mendukungku bersama Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum sambil melangkah meninggalkan Ino dan orang-orang yang masih menertawainya.

Seketika Sakura mengingat kejadian ketika mereka pertama kali berpacaran.

**Flashback on**_: "Sasuke adalah orang yang pintar. Ia selalu mendapat peringkat tertinggi di sekolahnya. Sasuke selalu terkenal. Sakura adalah orang yang selalu berada di bawah rank Sasuke. Sakura adalah gadis berambisi yang mengincar kedudukan tinggi."_

Benar. Itu yang Sakura pikirkan selama ini. Ini memungkinkan akses Sakura dengan peringkat itu akan mudah apabila ia menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Sakura tidak begitu memperdulikan ia akan menjadi terkenal apabila berpacaran dengan Sasuke nantinya, tapi Sakura memikirkan bahwa ia bisa meningkatkan peringkatnya.

"Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak mencobanya?" batin Sakura sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang masih setia membelakanginya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" ucap Sakura sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Aku menerimamu. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba menjalaninya." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Angin berhembus menerpa mereka berdua. Sasuke menatap Sakura agak lama. Lidahnya terasa kelu seketika.

"Jadi sekarang kita berpacaran, ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja." –**Flashback off**.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura melihat Sasuke keluar lebih duluan dari kelas tanpa memperdulikannya. Ia hanya dapat melihat punggung Sasuke yang meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa sedikit sakit di sini." Sakura menyentuh dadanya. Air matanya hampir jatuh membasahi pipinya itu.

Sedangkan siswa lain masih sibuk membicarakan Sakura. Tak hentinya mereka menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal sambil melontarkan bisikan-bisikan yang pedas.

Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia segera melangkah keluar kelas. Ia tidak tahan mendengar bisikan itu. Sakura menyesali dirinya. Kenapa ia harus merasa sedih, kalau seandainya memang itu salahnya. Sakura adalah orang yang bodoh. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal sesulit ini. Apa yang ada di kepalanya hanya belajar dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Oi. Kau ingin mengejar Sasuke?" tanya seorang siswa. Kemudian diiringi gelak tawa dari orang lain.

Sakura terdiam. Ia masih terdiam. Kemudian ia kembali berlari keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada Sasuke di sana. sakura menghembuskan napas lega kemudian berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Tunggu, Sakura seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia seharusnya tidak takut seperti ini.

Sakura berjalan menyeberang. Jalanan begitu ramai. Padahal sudah sore seperti ini. sakura terpaksa ikut dalam keramaian itu. Ketika berada di tengah jalan, Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang berjalan berlawanan.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya termangu heran.

Sasuke menatap matanya dalam. Sakura kemudian menundukkan kepala dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian dengan keberaniannya, ia berbalik menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya pula. Bukan, ini tidak seperti tatapan Sasuke yang biasanya. Ini terlihat seperti menyesal, mungkin.

Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang berada di taman yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Sakura terus berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam di kursi taman. Suasanya kali ini benar-benar canggung.

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Maafkan aku selama ini. Aku membohongimu."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa memperdulikan Sakura.

"Aku tahu aku hanya memanfaatkan semuanya. Aku terlalu jahat. Aku hanya memperdulikan satu hal. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan semuanya tanpa membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Ia menatap langit sambil tersenyum.

"Aku selalu yakin kau akan menyadari semua ini lebih cepat. Sungguh kejam, kan."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" akhirnya Sasuke berbicara. Tapi ia masih tidak menatap Sakura. Tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan. Aku juga tidak mengerti hal seperti berpacaran. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti." Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Tapi aku selalu tidak mengerti satu hal. Kenapa aku merasa sakit ketika melihatmu bersama seseorang dan bukan diriku. Aku membenci diriku yang seperti itu. Ini terlihat aku seperti egois."

Sakura menundukkan sedikit badannya untuk menatap mata Sasuke. "Makanya, setiap hari aku berpikir. Kapan pun kau mau mengakhiri semuanya. Aku selalu memikirkan hal itu." Sakura tersenyum. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah mampu mengatakan semuanya. Akhirnya Sakura merasa lega karena ini semua akan mengakhirinya.

Bruk! Sakura terkejut. Ia sangat terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?" ucap Sasuke. Nadanya terdengar seperti bersedih.

Sakura masih terkejut. Pasalnya saat ini, Sasuke secara tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya. Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ini sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Sakura bayangkan.

"Aku menyukaimu." ucap Sasuke sambil berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Kenapa kau masih menyukaiku? Aku baru saja memanfaatkanmu, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak malu?" ucap Sakura. Air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu menyukaimu. Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana kau memanfaatkanku." ucap Sasuke. "Meskipun seperti ini, tidak membuatku membencimu."

Sakura terkejut. Kemudian ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti ini. Maafkan aku!" teriak Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Sesekali ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tak lupa pula ia terus bergumam dan menyesali keterlambatannya.

"Gawat. Aku terlambat!" teriak Sakura sambil memasuki kelas.

Ketika memasuki kelas yang ia lihat hanya Sasuke. "Eh? Sasuke? Kau sudah datang?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya.

"Aku selalu datang lebih awal daripada kau." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau benar." Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau selama ini kau mendapat tekanan dari teman lamamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Ia bukan orang yang suka membicarakan masalahnya kepada orang lain. "Aku hanya terlalu menyukai mereka. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan kepada orang lain kalau aku memiliki teman seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa melindungimu kapan pun aku melihatmu diperlakukan buruk seperti itu." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura dalam.

"Terima kasih selalu berada di sisiku, Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. "Aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

* * *

**-END-**

**Sebelum kalian mem-_bully_ saya, ada satu hal penting yang ingin saya katakan. Judul fic ini "So Long" yang artinya "Sampai Jumpa" bukan "Sangat Panjang", ya. Judulnya saya ambil dari salah satu judul lagu AKB48. Dan juga karena saya sudah lihat dramanya yang sumpah bikin terharu banget. Sebenarnya saya gak punya ide untuk judul, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini saya mendengar lagu itu, makanya saya langsung menjadikannya judul fic ini.**

**Yatta! Setelah lama mengerjakan akhirnya selesai juga. Tujuan saya bikin fic ini sih cuma untuk meramaikan archive SasuSaku. Bulan ini penuh berkah sekali. Oh, iya selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga puasanya berjalan lancer. Saya juga mengerjakan ini sambil berpuasa ahahahha. Ada beberapa event SasuSaku di bulan ini. semuanya diharapkan mampu memperbanyak archive Sasusaku. Akhirnya jadilah fic yang sederhana dan sangaaaat jauh dari kata sempurna. Meskipun ini agak aneh, tapi bolehkan saya meminta kritik dari pembaca? Sekian, terimakasih.**

**Salam,**

**Ilma Sarah Zena. Watampone, 01 Juli 2014**


End file.
